


The Colors in Space

by Merfreak



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfreak/pseuds/Merfreak
Summary: The reader and The Doctor share a moment cuddling and watching asteroids. This is just a fluffy reader/Nine because there isn't enough fanfic appreciation for him.





	The Colors in Space

Your eyes snapped open to the sound of someone whispering your name. The Doctor came into your line of sight, and you felt his hand stroking your hair. You smiled sleepily and stretched on the jumper seat you hadn’t realized you'd fallen asleep on. 

“Hey beautiful, sorry to wake you, but I figured you’d want to see,” he said softly. 

“See what?” you asked, sitting up. 

“Come here and look,” he grinned, slipping his hand into yours and gently pulling you to your feet. He led you to the TARDIS door and opened it with a flourish. Suddenly any last remnants of sleep were lost as your eyes widened. You were floating in space, just at the edge of an asteroid belt. The huge chunks of rock seemed to be being pulled around in an invisible current and every time they hit each other, smaller parts broke off with a glow of color. The colors were so vivid and beautiful that you couldn’t do anything but watch in awe. 

“How…?” you finally asked.

“It’s the gases in this area. The asteroids have small amounts of metals in them so when they collide they create sparks that momentarily ignite the gas surrounding them,” The Doctor explained. 

“It’s…so gorgeous,” you whispered, a small gasp leaving your lips as a particularly large burst of indigo appeared for a second. You drew yourself out of your reverie and saw that The Doctor was sitting on the ground, legs dangling out of the TARDIS door, but his eyes were on you instead of the wondrous display of colors outside. You smiled and knelt down next to him. He pulled one leg back into the TARDIS and turned slightly so his back was pressed against the door frame. 

“Come here,” he grinned, opening his arms to you. You smiled and turned to lay back so you were sitting where your back was pressed against his front, his arms around you. “Watch this,” he said from behind you, his voice softly tickling your cheek. He reached his right hand out and took two broken rock pieces that were floating near you. He held one rock in each hand, each shard no bigger than a golf ball. “You watching?” he asked. You smiled and nodded. He lifted the rocks and struck them against each other. Instantly a bloom of yellow appeared around his hands, disappearing as fast as it came. 

“That’s incredible!” You laughed, awestruck. 

“Here, you can try,” he grinned, handing the rocks to you. You held them in your hands and repeated the same actions The Doctor had. As soon as you hit the rocks together, a small puff of lavender blazed in the air before burning out. You continued to strike the rocks, creating small bursts of red, violet, white, and teal that mirrored the much larger bursts further out in the asteroid belt. 

Finally, you let go of the rocks and let them float back out into space. You snuggled back against The Doctor and held on to his arms that were wrapped around your torso. He tilted his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. You smiled and kissed his forearm, the only part of him you could reach easily. You lay back, and together you watched the colors dance.


End file.
